


begitu saja

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Dan—begitu saja akhirnya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: P!ATD and Ryro aren't properties of mine.  
> I gained no financial advantages by writing this fiction.

Ryan tidak tahu ~~dan tidak peduli~~ entah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak ia berada di situ.

Ya, di situ. Di lantai dekat konter dapur, duduk memeluk lutut dengan mata menerawang.

(Ah, semua orang terus mengomentari soal dirinya yang selalu terlihat seperti "terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri". Ryan mengerti itu. Seringnya benar. Juga kali ini.)

 

Ia memang tengah terjebak dalam dunianya. Tersesat. Hilang.

Semua memori terputar perlahan, menghasilkan pusaran kenangan yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan _semua itu_? Bagaimana bisa?

 

Ryan menarik napas. Pelan. Berat. Suaranya mengalahkan percik-percik air yang menari bebas di luar sana.

 _Ah, di luar hujan._ Ia menyadari. Dan tangannya memeluk lutut lebih erat. Erat, hingga rasanya menyakitkan bahwa hanya sepasang lutut yang ada di dekapannya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Aku pulang." Ada bunyi tetesan air menggema di ruangan. Ryan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Langkah kaki ringan dan gumaman yang familiar.

Langkah demi langkah.

Mendekat.

Semakin dekat.

Ryan berdebar.

"Ry?" Sapaan itu membuatnya terkejut.  _Begitu dekat_ —

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ryan, kau sebaiknya istirahat."

Ryan terbangun. Spencer memandangnya kuatir. Dan—begitu saja akhirnya.  _Semua kembali hilang._

 

 


End file.
